This invention relates to novel processes for upgrading a reforming feedstock to produce more highly branched hydrocarbons with higher octane number. The processes employ novel solid superacid catalysts, prepared according to a novel process utilizing at least two calcination steps. These catalysts have been found to be effective in a wide variety of catalytic processes in the presence of hydrogen, including isomerization and hydrocracking of hydrocarbons.